The efficient production of prototype three-dimensional compositions or objects can provide an effective means of reducing the time it takes to bring a product to market at a reasonable cost. A typical approach for preparing prototypes has required specific tooling, e.g., molds and dies, for the prototype, which can be a slow and cumbersome process.
Recently, computerized modeling has alleviated some of the need for building prototypes. Computer modeling can be carried out quickly, and provide a good idea of what a product will look like, without a specialized tooling requirement. However, the fabrication of a tangible object is still often preferred for prototyping. The merging of computer modeling and the physical formation of three-dimensional objects is sometimes referred to as desktop manufacturing. Various techniques that employ desktop manufacturing have been explored and described in the literature.
In this evolving area of technology, there has been a desire to provide new methods of manufacture that are relatively easy to employ, provide rigid structures, and are relatively quick in the formation of such three-dimensional compositions or objects. Thus, additional methods, systems, and/or compositions that meet these criteria would be an advancement in the art.